


Glitterstim

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Bad Flirting, Ben is 28, Ben is A Tool, Ben is a mess, Canon Universe, Character Development, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Groping, Hiatus, Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, MalRev Lite, Not Canon Compliant, Rey is 17, Senator Rey, Sexism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey agrees to be the temporary Senator for Jakku during clean-up efforts. She's brought to Chandrila and placed under the flimsy protection of Jedi Ben Solo, who always wants what he can't have.*On hiatus effective 9/4/19*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Глиттерстим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681811) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> idk lmao

  _“Rey, I’d like you to be a Senator; just for a couple months. Then you can come right back to Jakku to wait for your parents if you’d like.”_

It had seemed like a bad idea, and Rey couldn’t help her trepidation as she boarded Senator Organa’s small ship. The many space craft from the Imperial War had been crashed or scuttled on Jakku and Leia meant to remove them and recycle the metal, but she couldn’t without permission from a resident of Jakku. The Galactic Senate thought it would be poor form.  

Rey was trading at Niima Outpost when Leia found her. She was offered a supply of food, a sturdier home, and most importantly: help finding her parents. Those things were hard to refuse, and Leia waxed poetic about how beautiful Chandrila was during spring, so Rey took the deal.

Still, it seemed like a bad idea. Her? In the Senate? Leia said she would be a figurehead for the most part but it was still a nerve wracking prospect. Leia was so regal and self-assured that Rey was certain she would never fit in with the other Senate members, and that she’d find a way to embarrass herself.

She took a seat in the rear of the ship and twiddled her thumbs while Leia walked up front to speak with the pilot. A few months away would be okay, though. She wouldn’t miss her parents. Leia had plenty of contacts to help Rey find them so maybe she’d never go back to Jakku.

Wouldn’t that be strange…

She leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. This would be easy. Senator Organa said so.

—————

They flew to Chandrila, where Leia said she had tailors to outfit Rey with ‘appropriate’ clothes. The rotating Galactic Senate would be housed on the planet for the next handful of months before moving to the Hosnian System and Rey would be long gone by then.

 “It’s gorgeous,” Leia said. “Lakes and beautiful trees and meadows. You’ll love it, dear.”

The guards escorted Rey and Leia from the ship, but the pilot stayed behind. She didn’t pay it much attention, even when Leia snapped at him, because she was mesmerized by the _green._

Grass swayed around her ankles, shimmering teal in the sunshine and tickling up the back of her calf. Trees of all shapes and sizes towered above them with thick, gnarled branches spiraling toward the sun, reaching for it instead of hiding in the shade. They housed small animals; little birds and mammals that twittered and chatted with one another.

Rey’s lips parted and she turned in circles, drinking in the sights with wonder. It was _beautiful_.

 “This must be very new to you,” Leia laughed, eyes crinkling. She gestured toward a rolling hill. “The lake is over that way. I’ll make sure Ben brings you.”

 “Ben?”

Two guards with heavy guns studied them before opening the massive gates to the city. All the guards wore orange and white uniforms but Leia wore a beautiful green ensemble with long sleeves. She nodded to the gate guards and led Rey inside.

 “My son,” Leia supplied. “He’s a bit too much like his _father_ —” She looked over her shoulder at the freighter lifting into the air. “…But he’s also a Jedi, so—”

Rey gasped, quickly covering her mouth. She’d only heard of them in legends, and the occasional tale of Luke Skywalker. Leia’s son was one of them, too?!

 “He can use the Force?!” Rey asked, eyes wide.

 “Yes, he can, often to his own detriment.” Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head, exuding maternal weariness. “Don’t expect too much of him, dear. He’ll keep you safe while you’re here but he’ll be a smarmy jackass about it.”

Hm. Rey could deal with a smarmy jackass. She was used to those by now.

They walked through Hanna City, past buildings that towered so high in the sky, Rey couldn’t see where they ended. Leia led her past the Galactic Senate building and through a square with shops and a beautiful fountain, down an alley, and straight to a bar door. It settled into the wall, inconspicuous.

Leia knocked twice. The door creaked open and an eyeball attached to an antenna wormed through the crack, followed by a surprised hiss and the door slamming shut. She dusted off her sleeves as the alien hurried through locks to allow them inside.

 “Senator!” croaked the alien, blinking no less than a dozen red eyes attached to his amorphous blob body. “What an honor to—”

 “Let’s do away with the ingratiation, Taka. I’m not here to investigate the illegal glitterstim you’re selling. Is my son here?”

Taka nodded all of his eyes. “Yes ma’am.” A blue tentacle grew from his body and pointed to the back corner, shrouded in darkness and a haze of smoke. “He’s… inebriated. It isn’t easy to cut off a Jedi, you know.”

 “Ah. Thank you, Taka.”

The bar was mostly empty and cramped between the two buildings on either side of it. Rey stuck close to Leia, apologizing when she knocked into a chair and upset a Rodian nursing something pink and frothy. All eyes followed them back to a man hunched over the bar with with a half-empty beer.

Leia kicked the chair hard. He sat up, black hair flying everywhere, and Rey jumped back when his silver lightsaber flew into his hand. Leia snatched it away and gave him a slap on the side of the head.

 “Ben,” she snapped, “I’d like you to meet Rey, your new ward.” She shoved the lightsaber into his chest. “I told you to be _appropriate_ when I arrived.”

Ben wore black robes that made his pale skin stand out even more. He brushed his hair from his face, long with a strong jaw and distinct nose, dotted with beauty marks—but Rey was distracted by his smile. It was beautiful and easy, and yet…

He stood, dwarfing Leia scowling up at him. Ben licked his lips and grinned.

 “Don’t you hug me!” she hissed. “I’m very disappointed!”

 “Isn’t it my _job_ to disappoint you, ma?” He suddenly scooped her into a hug, feet off the floor, and Rey covered her mouth. “Love you so _much_!”

Leia made a racket until he set her down and she commenced whacking him with his lightsaber. Ben just laughed and finished his drink. Rey kept both hands covering her mouth. He was so rude.

 “Rey needs to be fitted for clothes back at the house,” Leia said. She pointed at Ben’s face with the saber. “ _You_ need to take her. I have to communicate that I’ve found someone to represent Jakku.”

Ben saluted. “Anything for my General.”

Leia turned to Rey, wiping some sand from her shoulders, and cupped her face in her cool, soft palms. Her son really was a jackass.

 “I’m sorry, dear— but this is urgent. I’ll stop by the house tonight for supper.”

 “Where have I heard _that_ before?” Ben chimed in, laughing ruefully.

Rey nodded. “I understand. Thank you, Senator.”

 “Thank _you_ , Rey. You’re doing a great service to the galaxy by helping us with this.” Leia turned and shoved the lightsaber into Ben’s chest. “Protect her with your life, you drunken jackass.”

 “Two birds, one stone!” Ben retorted as she turned and left. He staggered toward her but the door already shut. “I’m dead and you get this little—”

Rey blinked up at him as his words trailed off. He was staring, head cocked, gaze traveling down her robes and back up again. Ben clicked his tongue and slowly smiled again. Ugh. She’d seen that look before.

He leaned on the bar and slipped but quickly caught himself. Rey raised an eyebrow.

 “So… _Rey_ ,” he slurred. Ben motioned toward her with a broad sweep of his palm. “Excuse me—Senator Rey. Would you like a beverage?”

 “I’d like to go try on clothes like your mother said.”

Ben heaved a sigh and leaned forward to take both of her hands in his. He tugged her between his knees and she reddened, unaccustomed to being so close to a man. His hands were enormous, too, calloused and rough just like hers.

 “Rey, Rey, Rey,” he tutted, “we have all _day_ to try on your monkey suit. We don’t have all day to get plastered and see where the drink takes us.”

She ground her teeth. “I’m seventeen, you creep.”

 “What? Eighteen?”

 “Shut up, you know I said—”

Ben grabbed her by the ass faster than she could blink. Rey stiffened, catching herself on his hard chest so she didn’t fall right over him. He slid his hands up to hold her waist, lips at her ear.

 “Bet you’ve never been fucked by a living legend,” he whispered. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Like _hell_.

Rey stepped up on the edge of the chair and quickly twisted her body around Ben, using her momentum to wrap her legs about his waist and drag him out of the chair. It clattered to the floor and Ben fell with a yelp, more from surprise than pain, but it was enough to free her of him.

He groaned and laughed from where he rolled around on the floor. “Aww, I was just kidding around—I’d _never_ deliberately upset my mother by fucking some girl from Jakku! Wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

 “I’ll find the house by myself!” Rey snapped, storming to the door.

 “Wait—wait—I’m so turned on right now from you kicking my ass—” Ben scrambled to his feet and summoned his lightsaber to his hand. “Can’t I like rub it out on your leg or something? It’s hard to be a bodyguard with a boner.”

 “You’re so gross! I’m telling Leia as soon as we see her later!”

He laughed again, goofy and charming, and casually slipped in front of Rey to open the door. She glowered and he bowed sarcastically, swaying where he stood like he might fall on his face.

She stomped out into the street with Ben stumbling close behind. He caught himself on the edge of a building, attracting the attention of passerby who shook their heads and whispered to each other. Ben groaned, bent over and cradling his forehead.

Rey crossed her arms and scowled. “Serves you right. Jedi aren’t supposed to drink.”

 “Don’t be such a… Girl Scout...” Ben shuddered and straightened, somehow three shades paler than before. He motion forward. “This way, Your Sandliness. To the—” He covered his mouth and sagged against the wall, falling silent for a minute. “…To the royal fitting.”

Annoyed, Rey shoved past him and carried on by herself, confident she could find the Organa house on her own. She wouldn’t need a bodyguard, anyway. Why would anyone want to hurt her?

Ben loped after her, wincing. “—I’m twenty-eight, y’know. Don’t I look younger?”

 “No.”

 “You’re a very mean little girl. The words you say hurt people, jailbait.”

 “I’m not mean, I’m not a little girl, and… what is jailbait? Is it something gross? Because if it’s gross, I don’t want to hear it.”

He grinned, easily keeping pace with her. Rey huffed and looked away. That answered _that_ question.

Ben kept up. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

 “I don’t know… around Jakku. It was either that or get my stuff stolen.”

 “Ah.” He circled to her front so she had to stop and stepped in her path when she tried moving. His smirk was absolutely infuriating. “I have a thing for women who are mean to me and can kick my ass.”

Rey could feel a blush in her cheeks. Ben certainly wasn’t ugly and he had a strange charm about him.

 “So, your mother?” she quipped.

His smile widened. “If that’s what you’re into.”

 “That’s sick. You’re drunk.”

 “Both true.” Ben stepped a bit closer, crowding her toward a shadowy alley. “How about we go pick up your ensemble, I bend you over, and—”

Rey jerked out of the way as Ben turned and finally vomited. She rolled her eyes and left him there without another word, hurrying toward her destination. Useless _and_ gross. She wouldn’t need his help. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this took forever

Senator Organa’s house wasn’t terribly hard to find. It stood between two towering buildings and had a pretty fenced-in front yard with blue grass and a mailbox. Pillars spiraled from the porch to the roof just like an ancient temple from one of Rey’s history books. She scrounged a few books every now and then, though she wasn’t the best reader.

She trotted through the gate doing her best to feign confidence—and ignore Ben walking up behind her. He shut the gate with a wave of his hand and it clanged and rattled, startling Rey.

 “Can you—?!” she hissed.

 “What? Not my fault you’re so jumpy, Sandy.” He shuddered, giant shoulders hunched. “Let’s go already; I need another drink and a nap.”

 “ _More_ alcohol won’t help.”

 “Ever heard of ‘hair of the Wookie’? Works every time.”

Ben made it up two steps before he swayed and sagged against the wall with a pained groan. What an embarrassment he was; Rey felt terrible for Leia having to admit this disaster of a man was her son. She watched with her hands on her hips as he made his way to the door, waggling his fingers to make it swing wide open.

The front door opened up to a huge dining area with a crystal chandelier that refracted the light from outside in a rainbow across the room, splashing white granite walls with color. Rey walked across gray wooden floors with her mouth wide open, stunned by the opulence she’d never seen before. A staircase curved up to the second floor on both sides of the room, framing the chandelier.

Ben shut the door. “Homey, innit? Like living in a glacier.” He raised his voice and it echoed throughout the cavernous house: “AAYLA, WE’RE HERE!”

Shoes clicked across the landing upstairs and presently a purple Twi’lek came into sight. She wore a long flowing silver gown down to her ankles and sandals with gems that glittered on her way down the stairs. Rey waited politely but felt a touch of irritation when Aayla leapt into Ben’s arms.

He twirled her in a circle before setting her down, and Aayla kissed both cheeks. Her long graceful fingers cupped his pale jaw and Rey rolled her eyes, far from oblivious to what was going on. He probably slept with her at some point. Gross.

 “You need a shower, Ben,” she said, laughing. Her hands slid down his chest, fingertips worming under the robes. “And perhaps a rest?”

 “We won’t do much resting.” He winked and smoothed a hand down one of her lekku decorated with a silver band. “Is this new?”

Rey stomped her foot. “ _Excuse me_ , but I need to be fitted for my clothes before you two start going at it in the middle of the dining room.”

Aayla turned in Ben’s arms and smiled. “Of course. Forgive me, dear.” She tapped his chin, slipping away from him. “Go clean up and meet me in my apartment, Ben? Like the old days?”

 “Can’t. Babysitting—but I’m gonna take that shower and lie down, so don’t get killed, Sandy.”

Rey glared as he sauntered past for the stairs.

Aayla led her up to an empty bedroom set up with a mirror and different fabrics. She locked the door and helped Rey into one outfit after another, each more gaudy and outlandish than the first. There were bright reds and greens and headdresses, slippers that wouldn’t protect her feet from even the smallest pebble—but Rey didn’t dare complain. She waited patiently while her measurements were taken and the outfits were brought in.

The bedroom was nice, like what a hotel might look like. The floors were the color of sand, the walls like a puffy cloud on a clear day, and a big window let in the setting sunlight from outside. Rey drank it all in eagerly and locked it away for later when she was home alone on Jakku again.

A pinch to her hip startled Rey back to the present, to a concerned frown on Aayla’s mouth.

 “So thin!” she admonished. “Leia will have to get some meat on those bones, hm?”

The sight of her bony wrists in comparison to Aayla’s jangling with shiny bracelets was like a punch to the gut. Rey rubbed her eyes to stifle her tears and shrugged like it didn’t bother her.

 “Yes, I guess I’m a little skinny.”

The door opened—because Rey had quickly learned that Ben didn’t care about privacy—and her Jedi guard let himself in. He changed into clean robes and his hair hung in damp waves at his shoulders, no longer greasy and gross and reeking of alcohol. Rey swallowed and looked away.

Aayla combed her long fingers through Rey’s hair. “Ben, this poor little girl needs to eat. I’ve finished her measurements but I hope she puts on some weight before the robes are ready.”

A warm palm settled on her shoulder as Aayla moved away to gather her things. Rey glanced up at Ben in the mirror as he placed his second hand on her other shoulder and squeezed lightly. He smiled but she huffed and avoided his gaze, worried it might make her even more embarrassed and nervous. She was frail and sickly and didn’t belong here.

 “She’s not skinny,” Ben said. His hands slid down to Rey’s biceps. “It’s muscle, Aayla—you’d have some if you grew up in a desert.”

 “Her bones stick out! Feed the poor thing!”

 “ _Aayla_ —”

Rey jumped as Aayla lifted her shirt to show Ben her ribs. She motioned with long graceful fingers and pinched Rey to illustrate the point that she was too thin for Aayla’s liking. It didn’t seem like she wanted to be mean and she was genuinely concerned, but maybe she didn’t get that it was kind of rude.

Ben grabbed Aayla’s wrist. “You’ve been very helpful. It’s getting late, though, and I need to feed Rey.”

 “…Okay. I’m glad I could help—let your mother know the payment will be collected in a week when her robes are ready.”

 “I will. Thanks.”

Rey immediately rose to change into a clean set of gray robes in the nearby bathroom. She locked the door and stood there for a minute, fists clenched, then slipped into shuddering sobs. Everyone’s ribs stuck out on Jakku and she fit in fine there. Here she was a gross, pathetic little orphan.

She couldn’t wait to go back to her sandy home.

A few splashes and sips of water had her feeling better. Rey went downstairs and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, steeling herself for dealing with Ben some more. She couldn’t be mad, though; he _did_ try to gently tell Aayla to stop.

He was by the door, squinting toward a window casting filmy blue light on the floor. “Want to go out to eat or stay here?”

 “…Out to eat? What is that?”

Ben grinned and motioned for Rey to follow him to the door. She did, because for some reason she couldn’t ignore his crooked toothy smiles.

The streets had thinned out quite a bit and Rey didn’t have as much trouble following him. People moved aside wherever he walked, black robes and broad shoulders much more intimidating in the low light of dusk. She kept up with his long strides, determined not to fall behind and be a bother.

They passed booths teeming with foods Rey had never seen before: potstickers of juicy red meat, bowls filled with shimmering pink rice and a rainbow vegetable, tanks teeming with small fish that could be prepared right in front of you. She slowed, distracted by the colors and smells. She’d never _seen_ so much food before—and people casually ate as they strolled, not concerned about losing their meal.

Ben wandered back and leaned on the edge of a stall. A breeze gently ruffled his hair away from his ears.

 “Want to try this?” he asked.

 “Well… no, not if you had something else in mind.”

 “No worries, we can do it tomorrow. You’ll have to work up to using utensils, anyway—yet _another_ thing I’ll have to teach you, jailbait.”

Rey ignored him in favor of picking out all the food she wanted to try, which was… quite a bit. He didn’t speak a word and chose his own much smaller plate, paid, and followed Rey to a nearby bench to watch the crowd.

She liked it so far. The breeze cooled her skin without the grit of sand scratching it up, the bustle of other people was comforting, and there was plenty of food. Still, there were other ways Rey didn’t fit in, and she was keenly aware of them. She’d go back to Jakku. Her parents could be there any minute.

Ben leaned back, stretching one long arm over the back of the bench. He nibbled on a potsticker and watched a Twi’lek walk by with his daughter. He was peaceful now, not a drunken jackass.

 “Thanks for the food,” Rey said, already half done with her rice bowl. “Weren’t we supposed to eat with Leia?”

Ben laughed. “Eat your dinner, Sandy.”

 “…Fine, but only because I _want_ to.”

She went back to eating, mostly using her hands like she always did, because forks and spoons were a little alien to her. Rey licked her fingers clean as often as she could and set aside the empty containers to take home. Everything could be used twice, right? She’d find something to do with them.

Ben finished his food and watched Rey with his eyebrows raised. Obviously she was a complete mess. Usually she didn’t care but for some reason, his stare and the smirk on his mouth were hard to tolerate.

Rey scowled. “What? What are you staring at?”

 “Not sure. Seems like an exhibit at the zoo—y’know, where you pay to feed the animals.”

She wiped her hands on her robes and gathered the armful of empty containers. Asshole.

Ben groaned, uncrossing his legs. “Where’s your sense of humor, huh? Did you leave it on friggen Jakku?”

 “Guess so.”

 “You need to learn to take a joke.” He hopped to his feet, pursuing Rey down the street. “Like Aayla was being rude earlier, but teasing you for being a messy eater is just a joke. I’d still fuck you.”

The containers spilled from Rey’s arms and scattered around the street. Blushing furiously, she turned away from Ben and snatched up as many as she could, hoping he wouldn’t catch her red face. God that was—that was such a _rude_ thing to say!

He had the rest, so she was forced to walk back to the house with him whining about being ignored. Rey struggled with the gate until Ben unlocked it with a wave of his palm, still following her and prattling on about how he wanted them to be friends. She stiffened at the door and whipped around, sending a couple small containers flying.

 “I only came here to do what Leia asked!” Rey snapped. “I don’t care about being your friend!”

 “Liar.” Ben waved and the containers lifted from the grass, twirling in a slow circle. He smiled at her from the gateway. “I don’t know what you’re so worked up about.”

Rey let herself in to the house. She took her containers upstairs to a door with her name on a sign in fancy letters, and hurried inside.

It looked just like the one from the fitting, right down to the window and big bed. Good.

Rey dumped her containers in the closet. When she turned, Ben was already standing right behind her. She shrieked and jumped back.

He winked, ducking to walk in. “This is nice. You want these in _this_ corner or _that_ corner?”

Rey tapped her fingers together, looking anywhere except at him. Her cheeks burned again. Why? Why, why, why? She barely knew him! And why did he think he could just stroll into her space unannounced?

 “I don’t care,” she muttered. “Thanks. I’m going to bed.”

 “Already?”

Ben dropped his haul and placed a hand right on Rey’s stomach that now protruded from her abdomen. He had another obnoxious smirk on his lips and she kept staring at them and couldn’t stop. His black hair blotted out the overhead light like a dark halo.

But there was nothing dark about Ben.

 “I guess that’s better for the food baby,” he sighed.

Rey slapped his hand away and pushed him straight to her bedroom door. He kept laughing and caught himself on the frame while she shoved on his stomach.

 “Wait, wait, we need to hash this out!” Ben managed. “I think I get partial custody because I paid for the food—and we have to name it after my grandpa—Darth Vader—”

 “Don’t you have something to do?! A hobby?!”

 “No, most people don’t like me.” Ben shifted his grip on the doorframe and laughed. “I know you’re shocked.”

 “Aayla seemed to like you,” Rey snipped, more bitter than she intended. She huffed and shoved. “Go to bed!”

 “Five more minutes—don’t you want to feel my abs? I’m almost up to an eight pack and you should really see the before and after to get the full effect.”

Ben’s grip slipped. Rey slammed the door and locked it, catching him grinning from where he’d fallen on his Jedi ass on the polished wooden floor.


End file.
